Mixing Cultures
by SONICgal
Summary: My first fic. Alfred F. Jones and Kiku Honda are both country representatives. America and Japan have people that care for the other's country. That reflects Alfred and Kiku. America x Japan.
1. Prologue

**Mixing Cultures**

America, as we all know, is a melting pot of diversity. Taking a few things from different cultures here and there, America has more cultural variety than any other country in the world. So it makes sense that the human representative of the country, Alfred F. Jones, would like a lot of different things. His most recent interest, due to a particular growing demographic in his country, is with Anime and things of Japanese culture. More and more Otakus and Japan lovers are forming in America, and Alfred is becoming more and more fascinated by his good, reclusive friend, Kiku Honda. He happens to be the representation of Japan.

Japan, the small, isolated island nation, is trying to welcome more cultural influences. The young Japanese people are more willing to, but the older Japanese people are a bit more skeptical and not as trusting. Both qualities reflect Japan's personification, Kiku Honda. While Kiku wants more allies and to be a little more outgoing to do so, he can't help but suspect that another nation will turn against him and his people, so he's a bit quiet and anti-social. Even so, he still tries to make friends, not just for himself, but for his people too. Kiku is making progress, for he has his good, extrovert friend, Alfred F. Jones. He represents the United States of America.

They're very close friends, even though they had a rough patch years ago. Their countries mended fences, and now there are people in Alfred's country that are _obsessed _with Kiku's country. Their art, shows, music, food, and much more intrigue and captivate the younger and even some_ older _people in America. Alfred is progressively becoming an Otaku himself, much to Kiku's delight. It's a small thing that bring the two nations closer.

Japan also has people that love America as well. It's not as strong as the opposite group of people, but it's there. It's mainly for that feeling of freedom that the country gives off, and some songwriters and those of the musical field enjoy America music. Of course, with the creativity and individuality of those from Japan, they take whatever American inspiration they got and make it their own. Kiku likes that. He likes still having his culture and not having to assimilate to others, but he's willing to be somewhat influenced, and Alfred is more than happy to do that.

This friendship is not only a fun and pleasant one to have, it was also beneficial to the people. Kiku was glad to have someone to converse with and get him to think outside of the box more often. Alfred was glad to help out the lonely nation by offering companionship and give more inspiration to his friend's citizens. He wanted to get closer to his introvert pal. To learn more about him as a person and his land, but there was one little_ issue_... How close_ did _Alfred want to be to Kiku anyway? He was a bit scared to find out.

* * *

**AN: **This is the prologue of the story. It's my first fanfic and it's something that I just wrote on a whim. Don't judge it too harshly. I'm gonna put dialogue in the next chapter. It will be the first _real_ chapter anyway. Thank you for reading!


	2. Their Friendship: Alfred's thoughts

**Mixing Cultures-Chapter 1**

Alfred was relaxing on a soft couch in his living room. Dressed simply in a plain white T-shirt, some worn jeans, and his shoes off, he was having a pretty laidback day, with no meetings or obligations to deal with. He was watching **Naruto **on a big flat-screen TV. Alfred loved that Anime, just like a huge amount of young people in his country do. He liked how the main character was such a hero, helping those in need and proving his greatness to those who doubted him. He also liked how even though he's a Japanese character, there was something very _American _about his personality.

'Heh, the dude's kinda like me and Kiku combined,' Alfed thought with a smile. 'Well, more like me than him, but still.' Alfred continued watching **Naruto **for a little while, seeing the protagonist work with his friend/rival. He noticed that even though the two guys were so different, they were still friends and when one really needed help, the other would come to the rescue. Of course, the _damsel in distress _would never admit their initial helpless situation. 'Yeah, I'd definitely help Kiku out in a heartbeat! He's my best bud,' Alfred mentally said happily.

Alfred started paying less attention to the show, and more to his thoughts about his Japanese friend. 'It's just kinda funny. Him and I used to sorta dislike each other, but now, we're so close. He's really cool and interesting. I just wanna know more and more about the guy.' He was growing a bit confused with himself. 'But... how much do I wanna know? I mean, him and I are best friends. What's up with this desire?' Sometimes, Alfred didn't understand himself. Even so, that was a good question. What else _did_ he want to know?

'_How do you feel about me, Kiku?' _"WHAT?! Just... What?!" Alfred spoke out loud. Now he really was confused. 'Ugh, what the hell is wrong with me?' He realized that the **Naruto** DVD was still going. He missed a lot, so he just pressed **stop **on the remote. The American sighed. He didn't know what was coming over himself. 'Just calm down, Al. Just get up, get yourself some ice cream, and relax.' Alfred was starting to feel better with the thought that he was getting a sweet treat for himself.

He made himself stand up, walk over to the nearby kitchen, which was surprisingly clean for a semi-lazy guy like him, opened the freezer door, and scooped a bowl of **Birthday Cake **flavored ice cream. He walked back over to the couch with the bowl of ice cream, grabbed the remote to find where he left off, and resumed watching the Anime. Alfred enjoyed a big spoonful of the ice cream, its delicious taste dancing around his taste buds, and went back to enjoying a laidback afternoon. 'Yeah, it's probably nothing. I won't let one small disturbing thought get in the way of me enjoying myself. That wouldn't be cool,' Alfred mentally reassured himself.

* * *

**AN: **This is the first real chapter. I hope I did alright. Technically speaking, there's still no dialogue yet. It's Alfred's thoughts though, which has to count for something. The next chapter will have Kiku's thoughts. Am I doing OK with this story so far, you guys? Be honest. Thanks for reading!


	3. Their Friendship: Kiku's thoughts

**Mixing Cultures-Chapter 2**

Kiku was working , doing some mundane paperwork because his boss ordered him to. He was fine with it. Though relaxation would be nice, Kiku had to set an example for his hardworking people. He can't just slack off, while his citizens work themselves to the bone and overcome obstacles. He sighed. 'Of course I would rather sit down in my room and read some manga in the peace and quiet. However, this is not going to get done by itself. As my people would say, _gambatte _(Do your best),' Kiku thought to himself.

There are many things he would rather do, in lieu of this paperwork. He'd prefer to watch **Fruits Basket **or **Air TV. **He'd prefer to tend to his bonsai tree. He'd even prefer to read one of his "ero" mangas. Most of all, despite his reclusiveness, he could use some company from a certain_ American_. Normally, the black-haired Japanese man can stand to be alone and anti-social. Ever since he met Alfred, however, being alone meant something different. It actually meant_ loneliness_.

'I wonder what Alfred is up to right now? I hope he is behaving himself.' Kiku realized that he spaced out and lost all concentration on his work. "Oh, no!" Kiku exclaimed only as much as his quiet voice would let him. He looked at the clock on his desk in his home office. It was already 9:30 P.M.! He'll have to sleep soon, if he wants to get to that meeting with his boss early. "_Sonna_... (That can't be...) And I stiru habu tsu finish za waruku... (And I still have to finish the work...)," Kiku said with his Japanese accent still strong and his tone filled with disappointment with himself.

"I'ru jasuto habu tsu teru my boss za truth. Zeru is no point in raiingu. (I'll just have to tell my boss the truth. There is no point in lying.)," Kiku muttered to himself. He was not proud that he failed to finish what was assigned to him by his boss because he was distracted. Oh, well. He was a bit fatigued anyway. 'Just calm yourself. Keeping your composure is the best thing to do in this situation,' Kiku consoled himself. 'It's late and you have a meeting in the morning. Just take the consequences when it is time and prevent this from happening again.'

The Japanese man decided to take a bath before turning in for the night. He needed to relax just for a moment, to feel less stressed out. He went towards his huge Japanese bath on the other side of the house. In a small room, just before the bath, Kiku disrobed, removing every article of clothing. Kiku's body was pretty lean, not bulky at all. He was a thin man with soft, pale skin and a slightly effeminate figure. Mainly, in the sense that he sort of had hips that were in the likeness of a female. He proceeded into the room with the bath in it.

As soon as he lowered himself in, he felt all stress and worries leave his mind. The water was warm, but not so much to cause discomfort. It was just right. Kiku leaned back, a feeling of calmness bringing a small, delicate smile to his face. He sighed in relief. 'This was just what I needed. I will be able to sleep comfortably when I leave the bath.' Pleasant thoughts came to his mind. Thoughts of beautiful sceneries and fun memories. A lot of those fun memories have to do with Alfred Jones.

'That American, he can be so reckless. He needs to think of the negative effects of some of his actions,' he thought, mentally scolding his friend. 'Even so, I can forgive him. No one is perfect, and if he were to change, he would not be the same Alfred that I befriended.' Alfred was a man of many flaws, but there were many positives to his personality as well. Kiku was glad to have him as a friend. "He can be sachu an igunoranto _baka _,_ demo _he is my furendo. (He can be such an ignorant idiot, but he is my friend.)" Kiku spoke in a happy tone, as to void any possible insults, for he meant what he said in an _endearing_ way.

"I hope tsu shi him soon. It would be naisu to habu someone to purei a bideo geemu with. (I hope to see him soon. It would be nice to have someone to play a video game with.)" Kiku verbalizing his thoughts. Kiku saw that his hands were getting pruned, and then realized that he was still in the bath. He raised himself out of the bath, went in the small room to dry off, put on a soft, light and comfortable _Yukata_, and went on his way to his room. When he made it there, he pulled out and set down his futon.

This was good timing for sleeping because this Japanese man was very tired. He lied down on the futon, thinking some final thoughts for the night before exhaustion would take over. 'I really do want to see Alfred-san soon. Heh, it is a wonder how a _Gaijin_ (foreigner/outsider) can affect one so much. His help and influence to my country is very much appreciated. I hope he realizes that.' That was the last sentence going through his mind before his eyes closed and he fell asleep.

* * *

**AN**: Wow! I must have been more inspired or something, because this is almost as long as the last two chapters combined. I just thought that Kiku's chapter should be a bit longer because he's more thoughtful than Alfred. Anyway, since I'm learning Japanese, I incorporated a bit of Japanese and with Kiku's Engrish, I used the Japanese phonetics in Romaji. That's something that not many people do. I sorta see why now. It is a bit complex, but there are some letters and sounds in the English language that don't exist in Japanese. As for the extra vowels, some of those are either silent or barely audible. I, at least, felt like I should put what he's trying to say in parentheses. I made his thoughts in proper English to show that he knows English and he knows it well, it's just that his accent is strong.

The next chapter will have actual dialogue, as oppose to just their thoughts and what they say to themselves. Kiku and Alfred will actually meet and speak to each other (yay!).

Thanks for reading!


	4. The First Conversation: Important or Not

**Mixing Cultures-Chapter 3**

"_Repent, motherfuckers_!" Those are the words emerging from Alfred's T.V. right now. He's watching **Panty and Stocking w/ Garterbelt **and he's loving it! "Holy crap, man! This show is awesome!" Al couldn't believe that Kiku's country made such a crazy, raunchy, and hilarious show. 'Oh! I should call my Japanese bro and thank him for importing the show,' Alfred was thinking. 'Hmm... The time difference might be a problem, though. Eh, whatever! He won't mind!' So, he grabbed the remote and paused the show right before Panty and Stocking got to fight with the Demon sisters. 'Can't wait to watch that! Let me get this call done, though.'

"_Netto geemu sekai wa kyou mo_

_kaku ri aware habikoru koritsu zu_

_Riaru no sekai wa asu mo _

_boku nuki de kinou shite mawaru_-"

The **Vocaloid** ringtone suddenly ceased. The cellphone had been answered by a sleepy Mr. Honda. While it was 3:00 P.M. in America, it is 4:00 A.M. in Japan. Kiku answered the phone in a quiet, groggy voice, "H-Herro? (Hello?)" A loud, cheerful, and definitely wakeful voice spoke back. "Yo, Kiku! What's up, bro?" He knew it was Alfred. No one else spoke the way he did. "Eto, Arufuredo-san, you do rearizu what taimu it is, raito? (Um, Alfred, you do realize what time it is, right?)" Kiku responded, trying to still be polite. "Oh, it's late over there, isn't it? Heh, sorry, dude! I forgot," replied Alfred, feeling a bit of guilt for talking to him when he was sleeping.

The Japanese one sighed, due to still wanting to get back to his rest, and because of the meeting he was having with his boss in a few hours. He, however, still didn't hang up. This was his closest friend, after all. "No, it'su fainu. I'ru sutei up a bit ronga. It'su been a wairu since we habu supoken. (No, it's fine. I'll stay up a bit longer. It's been a while since we have spoken.)" Al was glad that Kiku wasn't mad or vexed. He was his best bro (and crush maybe?), so he cared if they were on good terms or not. "That's a relief, man! Thanks!" Tired or not, hearing the American's voice always made Kiku smile. So energetic, confident, cocky, and sweet, all in one. '_Eh? Do friends always think so highly of each other like that?_' Kiku wondered.

"Anyway, man, I don't wanna keep you up too long. A hero would never let their friend get into trouble!" Al stated happily. Kiku was confused. "What churabaru? (What trouble?)" He chuckled and said " Well, I'm guessing that you have work in the morning. Am I right? Did I guess it?" Kiku was surprised. He hit that right on the nail and he was an ocean away from him. "Y-Yes. You are raito. How did you know zato? (You are right. How did you know that?)" Alfred smiled from his end of the call. "Because, man, we're best buds! I owe it to ya to know when you have free time and when ya don't. Makes sense, huh?" Al stated, still smiling. "Ah, zato's churu. Sankyuu foru going zat ekusutura mairu. (Ah, that's true. Thank you for going that extra mile.)" Kiku stated smiling as well. 'So considerate. Alfred-san really is a good friend to me," the Japanese man thought.

"Ano, Arufuredo-san (Alfred-san)," Kiku started saying. He forgot to ask what the purpose of this call fron his American friend was. '(sigh) It's always fun to talk to Alfred-san. It actually makes me very happy when I speak to him,' Kiku mentally said. '_Very happy... I also get this oddly warm feeling when I'm with him... Like, as if, I-_' His thoughts were cut off when a semi-concerned voice said "Uh, Earth to Kiku. You still there, dude?" The Japanese man replied, his mind scolding him for spacing out. "Oh, I amu stiru here. I'm so sorry, my furendo. I was shinkiingu. (Oh, I am still here. I'm so sorry, my friend. I was thinking.)" The American chuckled a little. "No problem, man. Anyway, what were you asking?" What was he going to ask again? Oh, yeah. He remembered now. So many things distracted him, along with the fact that he's still in the middle of sleep deprivation as they speak. "Ah, yes. So, I was going tsu asuku what you carred foru? (So, I was going to ask what you called for?)"

Alfred had a face of realization. He forgot to say what he even called for. He kept detouring the conversation. He started feeling bad because he was keeping his friend up and he didn't even call for anything important. Now, it was his turn to space out. 'Man, sometimes, I suck as a friend. I was just so excited 'cause I had an excuse to talk to my best bud. This was totally selfish and heroes are NOT selfish.' Alfred gradually began frowning at how inconsiderate he's being at the moment. '_I just love hanging out with him. He may be quiet and awkward at times, but it's cute..._' Then his expression changed. It was one of those faces that just said "What the hell?!"

"Arufuredo-san? What did you carru foru? (Alfred-san What did you call for?)" Kiku inquired. Alfred decided to save the unimportant topic for later and tell a little white lie. "Y'know what? I totally forgot. Sorry for wasting your time, dude." Kiku was too tired to sense that it was a lie, so he believed him. "Oh, OK. Werru, it was naisu to supiiku tsu you. I am going tsu suriipu. (Well, it was nice to speak to you. I am going to sleep.)" Al nodded in understanding, a bit sad that the conversation has to end. That was the negative of time zones for him. "OK, man. Talk to you later. As you guys like to say, _ohyasuumi nahsai_ (_oyasumi nasai_)." Kiku made a mental note to help his American friend with Japanese pronunciation, for that made him cringe a little. "_Oyasumi nasai_, Arufuredo-san."

Alfred pressed "end call" on his smart phone and put it back in his pocket. He then sat back on his couch and pondered. '(sigh) Hope he doesn't get in trouble in the morning. Getting someone into an issue is the opposite of what heroes do. Ah, well. We can have an _Otaku_ convo some other time.' Al grabbed his remote and was about to press play when another thought came to mind. 'And why did I keep thinking **those thoughts** about him...?' He eventually shrugged the thought off so to not further confuse or worry himself and continued enjoying an afternoon of **Panty and Stocking**. "Whoo! I love these bitches!"

From Kiku's side, he pressed "end call" on his _kawaii _cellphone (that had a _negi _cellphone strap on it) and set it on his dresser. Then he yawned and settled back into his soft futon. Before fully going to sleep, he thought about the call and the foreshadowed morning. 'I get a feeling that my morning will not be as easy as I thought. Even so, I don't trruly believe that Alfred-san's call was a waste of time.' A small smile appears on his features as he thinks of Alfred. 'I wish that I wasn't busy tomorrow. I would think of asking Alfred to come to Japan.' He then shook his head, voiding the idea. 'No, I couldn't ask that of him. Besides, I have a lot of work to do. It will be stressful, but I will not give up. _Gambatte_, as my people would.' He caught a glance of the clock and it turned out to be five A.M. The friends spoke for a full hour. He frowned a bit at the loss of sleep, but then he smiled a bit at what it was lost for.

'Oh, Alfred...' He then made himself comfortable and relaxed slowly into sleep.

'_Aishiteru..._'

* * *

**AN:** Hello, people! I am back to writing again! I will try to update again as soon as I can. I'm sorry for the long wait, but I've been really busy. Luckily, I found some free time to make this chapter. Am I still doing good with this story? Do you guys like my Anime allusions? Are you guys annoyed with Kiku's accent? Review and tell me, OK? I don't normally ask for reviews, but it's a nice form of motivation for me to continue. After all, I may be somewhat good at writing, but it's not my main talent. Anyway, sorry for droning on. Before I go, yes, Kiku's ringtone is "Online Gaming Addicts Sprechchor" by Hatsune Miku. Thanks for reading!


	5. Kiku's Subconscious Desire

**Mixing Cultures-Chapter 4**

Kiku fell into his own imagination, dreaming a dream that portrayed his inner desires. **In his subconscious, he saw himself and Alfred as well, walking in a park in Japan. It was beautiful and serene, with all of the **_**Sakura**_** trees around, the wind helping to shed its delicate petals. Those petals in question decorated the walkway that Kiku and Alfred were strolling on. The sun lights up their path, glows their faces, and shines on their hair. Little speckles of sun beams seep through the shadows that the trees make. Very few clouds present themselves in the blue sky overhead, Kiku noticed. There is a lake up ahead, its waters clear and mirror-like. One could see themselves and their surroundings in it without distortion. The overall scene was gorgeous and borderline perfect.**

**Kiku stopped walking for a moment, just to bask in what was around him. He smelled the sweet cherry blossom scent in the air. Al also stopped, but not to look at the place, but at Kiku. The Japanese man sensed the eyes on him, so he turned around to look at Alfred. While doing so, he was mentally admiring his features. Aquamarine eyes that are as beautiful as the jewel itself, covered by glasses that suit their American host. Dirty blonde hair that makes Kiku think of the rice paddies in Hokkaido, bangs perfectly framing his face, and that cutely curved **_**ahoge **_**that sticks up on his head. That slightly sun-kissed skin, probably from the California sun, that looks smooth and unblemished. Though Kiku assumed that there probably were some scars somewhere, but not in obvious places. Those porcelain white teeth that creates a blindingly bright smile, and the pink lips that surrounds them. His American friend was just blessed with lovely features.**

**He spent so much time admiring him that he didn't realize how close Al was to him, until he held his hand. Kiku looked down at their interlocked fingers and blushed. Then he looked back up at Alfred, who was a few inches taller than him, and they made eye contact. The Japanese one saw a hard-to-read expression within his friend's eyes. They looked warm and... **_**full of love. **_**His eyes just had a look of pure love and adoration for Kiku. This made Kiku blush more and confuse him a bit.**_** 'Is this really how a friend should think of another friend?' **_**Kiku thought**_**. **_**But before he could think that through, he felt soft lips against his own. He was beyond shocked, for he never had his first kiss. He still felt weird about hugs, let alone kisses. Even so, he didn't pull away. He didn't fight it. He just wrapped his arms around his American love and let this perfect dream continue.**

Wait, a dream? Kiku woke up with a gasp. His heart was racing and his cheeks felt heated. He took a moment to take a deep breath and calm himself down. The Japanese man may not be able to die or have heart attacks, so long as his country stays alive, but he didn't want to risk it. He sighed. That dream... For him, it was amazing, but he felt sad due to that just being fantasy. He never had his first kiss with Alfred. He never confessed his love for him. Kiku was still perplexed as to if he was _really_ in love, but it felt true... He had a bad feeling about his next contact with his best friend...

Meanwhile with Alfred, it was evening and he was still lazing around in his house. He went out to get some burgers from **McDonald's** a little earlier, so he was really happy to relax and eat right now. Al took a bite of his favorite food in the whole world. "Mmm! These are soooooo good! **Micky D's** can never go wrong in my eyes." He said to no one in particular. He just wanted to voice his love for the fast food. He kept chomping away until all twenty-five burgers were gone. "Aw, I'm sad now. No more burgers. Oh, well. Those were still awesome!" Alfred had a huge smile on his face. 'Anyway, I'm should get back to that **Level E** show. It's so weird, but funny! For such a quiet dude, Kiku has a great sense of humor!' Alfred complimented his timid friend. 'I should try calling him again tomorrow. Probably at a better time, though...'

* * *

**AN:** Another chapter done! Sorry that it's not that long, but hey, the story's progressing. Didn't I set up a nice little dream scene? The part that is completely in bold is the dream. I don't know why, but I just think that Kiku would dream sweetly of who he loves. And of course I had to put Alfred just being his oblivious self. Anyway, I appreciate reviews. They motivate me to continue this. I hope you guys like the direction I'm taking this so far. Thanks for reading!


End file.
